


Pushed

by DegenerateDragon (PoutineDragon)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, thisromantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 00:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12544796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoutineDragon/pseuds/DegenerateDragon





	Pushed

It shouldn’t have taken her by surprise, but it did. She bit her lip as he pressed her against the wall, giggling a bit as his hands slid past her waistband. His breath against her neck sent chills down her spine, and she stifled a bit of a gasp as his tongue slipped along her collar. “Nh… Oliver…” He whimpered faintly when she said his name, and her eyes sparkled. Perfect.

Squirming a bit, she bit back a whimper of her own as his teeth gently marked her, and giggled again, breathlessly, as he pushed her up the wall a bit. He was moaning her name now, very faintly, and it was setting her insides on fire. “Aahh… Mmm, that’s it… right… ahh, right there…” 

Ness could feel his hardness pressed against her core; he had already stripped her of her clothing, as rushed and awkward as it had been. She had been aching for it just as much as he had, and she would have taken the lead if he hadn’t ‘jumped’ her today. 

His teeth were making marks that she knew wouldn’t be fading by tomorrow morning, and frankly, she didn’t want them to… Gasping as his tongue slipped along her skin again, she couldn’t help but moan as his length pressed between her legs. “Aahhn… Nnh, Oliver, wait…” 

There was a glimmer of intelligence in his otherwise lust-darkened eyes, and he slowed just long enough for her to slip a rubber on. “Ahhn… good boy,” she teased, and he bit down on her neck enough to make her _moan_. 

Sliding into her nice and slowly, she stifled a gasp, then a whimper, then a long moan, as his mouth slowly paid worship to her neck. Despite herself, she was losing it to his desperation, shuddering happily as he let himself go. “Haahh… Ol… Oliv… nnhhhhh….” He buried his head in her neck, groaning softly with his apparent need, and she squirmed at his unspoken need. Her legs curled around his waist, and he sped up, quietly understanding her need even as she pushed him on. “Aaahh… Oliver… AHhnn!” 

She released a second before him, cooing his name even as his warmth filled her, gently squeezing him as he ground his hips against her. “Mmmmaaahh… Mmmm….. good boy, Oliver,” she teased, nipping his ear as he let out a dazed whimper. “Good boy.”


End file.
